People's lives revolve around their vehicles either for work or play. After being in hospitality industry for years and having a food trailer, the inventor noticed people tailgating. Working on the concept of tailgating led to improvements in seating and tables and their incorporation into a convenient package. This led to a tailgating work station and/or sporting system, with more uses disclosed and apparent to those skilled in the art.